


Multiverse

by cxndymoon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxndymoon/pseuds/cxndymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan Morse thought she was the last Martian left. Funny, J'onn J'onzz thought the same thing. After spending years in isolation at Project Cadmus she has to get reacquainted with Earth and her powers. </p><p>Set in 2016+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my ideas of Megan Morse in the DCTV universe! Hope you enjoy and leave comments + kudos if you enjoyed it!

J’onn and Alex had finally made it to Project Cadmus. The building itself was sleek and modern, and mostly unassuming. The questionable part? The large amount of guards that covered its perimeter, armed with automatic rifles and truckloads of grenades. Though they both were well trained, and J’onn’s powers assisted them greatly, making their way inside the base was tricky. They found that the lights rotated every 30 seconds, which gave them roughly 10 or so to fly in and make it to the back, where the amount guards lessened. For a military base, the building was easy enough to break into. The two former DEO agent stood in the hall now, the faint remnant of a scream echoing through the halls.

“It’s like a shop of horrors in here.” Alex commented, her voice barely above a whisper. J’onn just sort of looked at her and she shook her head. “Nevermind.” 

They had just began their search through the halls when a piercing shriek entered J’onn’s head. His knees buckled and his head rang, while Alex watched on, confused by his abrupt stop. 

“J’onn? J’onn what is it, what’s wrong?” She asked, kneeling down next to him. He removed his hands from his head slowly, looking up at her. 

“I…” He started, breathless. “Someone in here is attempting to communicate with me telepathically. A martian.” 

She shook her head gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. “You said you were the last one. There can’t possibly be another Martian here. Can there?” 

“I have to find out. We will split up. Go look for your father and keep your comm open. These soldiers will shoot to kill, Alex, so be careful.” He instructed, heading off without another word. Alex watched him head down the hall, leaving her line of sight and she sighed, resuming her search. 

He wasn’t thinking quite rationally. That voice, whomever it was, kept calling, screaming. It was a blood curdling, hair on the back of the neck sort of scream. The kind that had suffered for far too long. The screams of an innocent. It didn’t just drive him to keep looking though- oh no, no, it made him angry. Angry that one of his kind could be down here, alone. Angry that he hadn’t been aware, after all of these years. Angry that they had been forced to suffer for so long.  _ I’m coming to get you,  _ he thought and the voice seemed to calm a bit. Eventually, he came up upon a well placed facilities map, highlighting the different levels. Experimentation on Level four, Containment on Level 10.  _ You are currently on level 5.  _

“Alright. Let’s try Level 10.” He whispered to himself, heading towards the staircase. It was a long, slightly stressful jog up to Level 10, but the voice continued to quiet which gave him a sense of comfort. It hopefully meant he was heading the right way. The Level 10 door was the last Level for this particular staircase, and it was very obviously the correct one. The door was 6 inches worth of solid steel, with one small impact-proof window in the middle of it. He phased through the door, straining against the solid brick of metal. Inside the containment level was strange. It was dead silent, yet the air said so much. These creatures, some horrific and some human-like, stirred quietly in their cages. Most of them were restrained somehow, with different traps by the door or metal cuffs holding them down. He made his way to the cell at the end of the hallway. It had thick glass windows instead of steel bars, and was the largest of all the cells. He stopped a few feet away from it, looking inside. 

“You...” He whispered under his breath, to the small figure that sat on the floor of the cell. It looked up at him and then stood slowly, moving into the light. It was a girl. She had long, auburn hair that brushed the waist of her pants, and pale skin. Her eyes glowed red as she stepped closer to the glass, a telltale sign of the Martian. Like the other cells on this Level, the area near the door was rigged, setting off a medium sized flame when she got too close. The girl jumped backwards as the flame caressed her forearm, causing it to shimmer between her human skin and the skin of a White Martian. 

“Get me out of here.  _ Please _ .” She begged and J’onn nodded.

“I’m not going anywhere.” The Green Martian replied, and stepped up to the glass. His first attempt to phase through the glass was unsuccessful. The Project must have created it with that ability in mind. His second attempt went a bit more smoothly though, and he quickly stepped over the gas vents that had created the initial flame. 

“What’s your name?” He asked gently, helping her up. 

“M’gann M’orzz. You?” The girl replied brushing herself off a bit. He stared at her for a moment, trying to think of where he recognized the name from. She stared at him and raised an eyebrow, waiting for some sort of response. 

“Sorry. J’onn J’onzz.” J’onn answered and then looked up as the door to Level 10 started to unlock. 

“Wait.. I know you! You’r-” She started but he cut her off, grabbing her arm. 

“No time. We have to go now.” The elder Martian instructed and phased them both through the glass quickly, the flames just barely catching his heels. Once they were on the other side, they both shifted into an invisible form. M'gann’s wasn’t perfect- It shimmered and warped images here and there, but nothing could be done about it. As the guards poured in, they slipped out. They didn’t have long to find Alex now, and J’onn’s comm had been jammed.  _ The Project had found out they were in the building. _ The alarm began to sound as they made it to Level 5, it unique shrill echoing through the building. 

“Escapee alarm. They know I’m gone. Let’s find your friend quickly.” M’gann informed him as they went through the halls, passing by guards nervously. It was a long, anxiety filled ten minute before they found Alex, who looked devastated. 

“Alex! Where is he?” Hank asked as they started towards the exit. She shook her head, her disappointment rising up into her throat.

“He’s not here. They must have moved him to a different location. We’ve reached a dead end.” She replied as they headed out the way they came. The guards had moved into the building to assist with finding M’gann, so the field was clear. 

“If he isn’t here then he’s at Base 27 outside Central City.” M’gann told her as they started over the fence. Alex watched the young Martian carefully, not really noticing that she had joined them. 

“Han- I mean, J’onn. Who is that? I mean, I’m assuming that’s who you were looking for but… Is she a... You know?” She asked, not forming her words together very well. The whole thing was a bit overwhelming, and she couldn’t process everything correctly at the moment. 

“Alex, M’gann. M’gann, Alex. We’ll have formal introduction later, when we get to National City.” 

“National City? We’re going back? But what about Base 27?” Alex prompted, crossing her arms. They had gotten this far and she damn well wasn’t giving up now. 

“ _ We _ aren’t giving up Alex. We’re taking M’gann to your sister. I’ll explain more later.” 

* * *

 


	2. Not Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more insight into Megan and who she is. Cool things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an argument, lovely things. Comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!

Four months later.

 

“Kara! Where is the flat iron?” M’gann yelled, rummaging through the bathroom closet. Her hair was blowdried, but she wasn’t going to start her first day of work with _un-flat-ironed_ hair.

“I’m using it! Give me five more minutes, I’ve only got two curls left.” The kryptonian called back and M’gann sighed. She picked up her eyebrow pencil, deciding that she could at least finish touching up her makeup while she waited. After a couple of minutes, Kara raced in, hot flat iron in hand. “Can I borrow your hairspray? Mine’s empty.”

“Thanks, and yeah. It’s on the third shelf.” She said, plugging the flat iron in. Her hair, once waist long, was now a choppy, shoulder-length bob. Cutting it had given her a sense of self, and was another tiny step towards getting Project Cadmus out of her system. She still had the scars, but she wasn’t going to let them define her. As she straightened her course locks, Kara groaned at the sight of her closet.

“You’re such a mess. And where is the spray? I thought you said third shelf.”

“Oh. Did I say third? I mean fourth, sorry.” The girl replied and Kara nodded, finding it. She closed her eyes and sprayed it all around, the sweet scented smell wafting through the air. Once she was finished, she put it down on the bathroom sink and then headed back into her bedroom. M’gann quickly straightened the back of her hair and then unplugged the iron, leaving it to cool in the sink.

“Let me just grab my shoes… Do you have your wallet? Phone? _Your_ shoes?” Kara questioned, going at 300 miles an hour. M’gann nodded, her phone slash wallet in her back pocket, and her sandals by the door.

“Alright. Then let’s get going.” She continued and they both pulled their shoes on, heading out the door.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening. Like, first I still can’t believe that _Cat Grant_ hired me. Second, I can’t believe I get to work with you. Anything I need to know on being an assistant? You used to do that before you got promoted so. Any tips?” M’gann asked, her stress levels starting to rise as the CatCo building came into view.

“I actually made a list of everything from her lunch to her annual garden party.” Kara dug through her bag, eventually finding the slightly-crumpled piece of printer paper. “Here.”

M’gann took the list and scanned over it. First thing to do: latte. “Alright. I’m going to head to the cafe to get her latte. See you there I guess.” With that, she split off from Kara, heading towards the cafe. Lucky for her, the line was short so it was in and out in a span of 10 minutes. She walked through Cat Grant’s about seven minutes later, two coffees in hand.

“Ah yes, Miss.. Whatever your name is. Reagan. Congratulations on not _completely_ screwing the morning up.” Cat’s bored tone froze M’gann where she stood, unsure if she should enter or not. “Don’t make me wish I hadn’t hired you. Bring me that latte and then get to work. My manicure isn’t going to schedule itself.”

M’gann nodded and set the coffee down on Cat’s desk tentatively, not sure where the boundaries were yet. “Thank you, again for hiring me, Ms. Grant.”

“Don’t thank me too many times Reagan, it gets tiresome.”

“Yes ma’am. And ah. It’s um. It’s Megan.” She said quietly, and Cat stared at her from behind her newspaper. “Which I now realize is completely irrelevant. I’m going to go work. Now.” Megan laughed nervously and backed out of the room, heading to her desk. She sat down with a huff, annoyed at herself for being such a nervous wreck. It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like hours of filing, calling and annoyingly long phone conferences, Megan finally hit her lunch break. She had to have at least 12,000 calories a day, so if anyone understood her, it was Kara. The two, along with Winn and James, decided to hit Big Belly Burger. If anything could cure stress, it was milkshakes and fries.

“So, what exactly can you do? I mean you can do things right? I thought that was what Kara said.” Winn asked as they walked, getting a bit overexcited at the thought of another alien.

“I can do things. I can phase through objects, turn invisible, fly, read people’s minds, etc. Kind of like Kara but not bullet proof and no laser eyes. Pass on the frost breath too.” Megan answered, smiling slightly. James pushed the door to the fast-food restaurant open and they shuffled inside. “I’ll snatch a table, and you know what I like Kara! I’ll just. Pay you back. Soon.”

“You don’t have any money, do you?” Kara rolled her eyes and Megan shot her a jokingly sweet smile. Winn joined her at the table while Kara and James ordered, sitting down next to her. As they talked, a man dressed in all black entered and they both watched him suspiciously. He stood in the entrance for a minute, watching everyone from behind his mask and then headed up to the counter, pulling out a gun.

“What’s he trying to do, steal a milkshake?” Winn whispered as the burglar yelled at everyone to get on the floor.

Megan shot Kara a look as Kara knelt down, starting to stand up. Kara paused and then shook her head. _Damn it_. As the burger started to leave, a young man stood up in an attempt to stop him. Everything slowed down. The burglar whipped his gun around, firing immediately. The shot rang out and hit the young man, sending him to the ground. Someone screamed. Then, everything sped up. Megan was on her feet in an instant, chasing after him.

“Megan, no!” Kara yelled out, but it was too late. She was already in pursuit, sprinting after him. She followed him down an alley that lead to the next major road over, trying to come up with a quick solution. Right as she was about to make her move, a figure darted down from the sky, cutting him off. The robber stopped in his tracks and dropped the money, putting his hands up. _Supergirl._ In what seemed like a mere second, she picked him and the money up and darted into the air, heading towards the NCPD. Megan sighed and headed back down the alley, annoyed that Kara had stopped her. She didn’t get to brood for long though; As quickly as Kara had made it there, she was back and seemingly pissed.

“I told you not to do anything Megan!” Kara scolded, folding her arms. Her teeth were gritted together and she looked ready to cut someone’s head off.

“Why can’t I? You get to use your powers! I mean it’s been almost five months now Kara. I’ve gotten control of myself and my abilities. Why do you get to do all this and I don’t?” She yelled back and a couple of people glanced at them from down the alley.

“ _You’re not Supergirl_! You can’t do what I do Megan. You’re not a hero. You’re untrained and you’re dangerous.”

“You’re right. I’m _not_ Supergirl. I’m better.” With that, she leaped into the air and disappeared. Kara knew better than to follow her right now. Megan had a bit of an explosive temper, and she knew that it wouldn’t be good to get in a fight. Instead, she changed and made her way back to the restaurant to find Winn and James.

 

* * *

 

“You need to talk to her, Kara. You can’t keep ignoring this. If you push her away too much, she’s only going to get angrier and become the thing you fear.” Kara and James sat on the roof of her apartment building, their legs hanging off the ledge. Neither of them had seen Megan since work ended, and she had basically ignored Kara the entire time. Now they sat in silence while Kara tried to figure out a good answer. He was right, of course. He was always right.

“My cousin once called J’onn the most powerful man on the face of the Earth. More powerful that Clark himself. Megan is like J’onn, only angrier. The White Martians, they… They’re warriors. They’re savage. They feed off of adrenaline and violence.” Kara sighed, closing her eyes. “We have no clue what they did to her at The Project. What if she loses control? I don’t know if I could stop her.”

“Well, I guess now you know how some humans feel when they look at you. You pose the same dangers as her Kara. I mean, don’t get me wrong. You’re caring and kind, but some people don’t know that. They found a way to trust you anyways.” James smiled slightly, putting his hand on hers. “Listen. In the end, it’s your decision, but I think you should give her a change. Don’t alienate her. She’s been alone for too long already.”

Kara nodded and then stood up, brushing herself off. “I’m going to go sit inside for a while and wait. Thank you, for the advice.”

He smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. “Tell me how it goes.”

With that, they headed their separate ways; Kara to her apartment, James to the parking garage. She stayed up for hours, waiting for Megan to finally come home.

“Megan. We need to talk.” Kara said, jumping to her feet when the door cracked open. Megan tossed her keys down on the counter and pulled her shoes off, taking her sweet time.

“Yeah? About what? You made your intentions pretty clear this morning, _Supergirl_.” Megan responded and Kara sighed, rubbing her temple.

“Listen, I’m sorry about earlier. These past couple of months I haven’t given you a fair chance. I’ve shut you down and alienated you, and I’m sorry. I was just so scared of what you could become. The past couple of White Martians I’ve met weren’t so… trustworthy.” She started and Megan rolled her eyes, her frustration rising again. “Wait, wait. What I’m trying to say is… You can help me. So, partners?” Kara held her hand out and Megan stared at it for a moment.

“Partners.”

* * *

  



	3. A sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're gonna start to see the main plot of this fic! I hope you enjoy and thanks for the kudos so far!

 

Two Weeks Later

 

“What do you think of this design? I changed out the blue skirt and all that for a black and red body suit. It’s more comfortable. Plus I don’t want to accidentally flash anyone. _Again_.” She asked the group of friends who now stood in the DEO.

“I like it. It’s functional.” Lucy commented and James nodded in agreement. “What do you think, Kara?”

“It looks good. Want to put it to the test?” She grinned and Megan nodded enthusiastically. They had been training heavily since that night, and both Lucy and Kara agreed that she could start working on some local crime. Nothing too big, just so she can get used to using her powers out in public.

“One thing. How are you going to conceal your identity? Cat’s got the eyes of a hawk.” James laughed at his own comment, though he was really only half-joking. Megan knitted her eyebrows in concentration and then nodded.

“I’ve got it.” She said and her skin shimmered from fair to green. Everyone in the DEO sort of paused, staring at her now brightly colored skin. “What? She won’t recognize me if I’m _green_.”

“I, personally, love it. Now can you, you know… Change your clothes too? Like with that whole phasing thing you do?” Winn piped up, breaking the silence. After he did that, everyone returned to what they were doing. Mostly.

“Yeah. It’s organic clothing. Lucy had it made for me, so that I could change easily from Megan Morse to… green Megan Morse.”

“Green Megan Morse isn’t going to cut it. You need a name.” He replied and they all laughed softly.

“Leave that to Cat.” Kara responded, grinning immensely. “Well, what do you say? Want to go hit the streets?” She asked, to which Megan nodded in response.

“Alright. We’ve got a bank robbery in process. The one on the corner of Green and 1st.” Lucy told them and the two darted outside, launching into the sky.

 

* * *

 

The next day.

 

“Kira, I want an interview with this new superhero and I want it _now_. We need to get this story printed before the Daily Planet gets their grubby little fingers all over it. I want every single interview you can find and I want every single piece of footage. Do whatever you must, but get it to me in two hours. That includes my interview.” Cat instructed, in her usual calm-yet-intimidating tone. The media had been crawling since Megan made her debut yesterday, and of course Cat called dibs. “Now, we need a name. I was thinking Wondergirl or Miss Marvel or something.”

“What about The Martian?” Megan stated, and everyone turned to stare at her. “What? Ever heard of _little green men_?”

“Hm. Not very inspiring, but I do like it.” Cat tapped one of her long acrylic nails to her lips and then a small smile cracked. “ _Miss_ Martian. Alright people, you know what you need to do. Stop lingering around in my office.”

They all shuffled out and Kara pulled up next to Megan as they left. “So, you think I can get an interview with the newly christened Miss Martian?” She whispered and Megan laughed.

“I bet I can pull some strings. I’ll head out so it doesn’t seem too weird and then come back in two hours, after everyone’s gone.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

Megan landed on Cat Grant’s balcony two hours later in her green skin and black and red body suit. Cat was waited for her, of course. Her soft blonde curls blew behind her shoulder from the wind of Megan’s landing.

“Hello Miss Martian.” She said coolly, putting her drink down. Megan smiled to herself, enjoying the sound of that name. It fit.

“You wanted an interview Ms. Grant? Well here I am.” The Martian replied, a newfound confidence in her voice.

“First things first. Who are you?” Cat Grant wasted no time in asking questions. The woman was direct, if anything.

“Well, I’m Miss Martian.” Megan would never dream of talking to Cat this way, not as Megan. But Miss Martian? She was strong. Much stronger than Megan Morse.

“Yes, I know that, I’m the one that named you. Well, that cute assistant of mine did help, but it was mostly my idea.” Cat took another sip of her whiskey and then set it on the table.

“I’m sure you have better questions than that. What do you want to know?” Megan leaned against the railing, the cool ocean breeze ruffling her hair.

“ _Everything._ ”

 

* * *

 

“They’re heading down Laurel Avenue! I’m going to cut them off. You can come up from behind.” Megan said into her comm, and then took off down the street. Her speed caused a bit of a sonic boom that echoed through the city, attracting onlookers. The sight of a new hero was a bit unnerving but they were adjusting to it. The stolen vehicle came into view and Megan smirked, dropping herself towards the ground. She landed heavily in the asphalt and it cracked underneath her weight. The driver of the vehicle sped up towards her, hoping to create a green colored splat in the road.

“Give ‘em hell.” Kara said jokingly through the comm and Megan laughed, holding her hands out. She focused on the energy and weight of the car, using her telekinetic powers to stop its forward motion and lift it into the air. The two drivers faces turned pale as their car turning into a levitating tin trap.

“They’re all yours _Supergirl_ ” Megan replied and Kara picked the car up from it’s levitating state.

“After you, _Miss Martian_.”

Megan grinned and flew into the car, pulling the two drivers out by their collars. Once they cleared the vehicle, Kara let it drop, and it hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Megan tossed the two criminals on the ground and then tapped their foreheads, rendering them unconscious.

“Alright. The cops are on their way so we won’t have to wait long. Nicely done if I do say myself.” Megan smiled at Kara and she nodded, looking at the two car thieves.

“We do make a good team, don’t we?” Kara turned to look for the cops but immediately stopped in her tracks. A familiar red blur darted by, creating a small gust of wind. In an instant, it was gone.

“Barry?” She whispered to herself and Megan looked over at her, a bit confused.

“You alright?” The martian asked and Kara shook her head slightly.

“Did you see that?”

“See what?”

“That blur!”

Megan shook her head back, shrugging. Kara looked back to where she had initially saw the streak, but it was almost like it had never been there.

“Let’s get going, we don’t want Cat to start questioning us again. I think she’s already starting to catch on.” Megan pulled up next to her and knitted her eyebrows together. “Earth to Kara? Cat Grant is going to have your head on a stick if you don’t snap out of your blur-induced coma.”

“Sorry, sorry. Yeah. The cops are just around the corner, so let’s get going.” Kara replied, darting up into the air. Megan watched her fly off and sighed, following after her.


	4. T'arr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villain is in town and here to stay, unless J'onn, Lucy and Kara can stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'arr is an original character, not from the comics or show. I hope this chapter is alright!

“Reagan, clean your desk. It’s a mess and I have standards. And what is that smell?” Cat asked, strutting out of her office. Megan and Kara paused. They had been passing burgers and fries off the Winn and James, who also paused. The four of them just stood there, looking like a pack of deer in the headlights. “Is that… Big Belly Burger?” 

They all looked at one another and then nodded slowly, still unsure of how she would react. Without saying anything else, Cat reached over Megan’s desk, grabbed one of the bags of fries and a burger and then headed back into her office. “I saved you a trip to the cafe. Don’t thank me too quickly.” 

Megan pouted as she walked off, slumping in her seat. “But that was my lunch.” She said quietly and James laughed, looking down at her. 

“I still have subway in the fridge, so you can have mine. Don’t want you passing out from low blood sugar cause Cat cut into your 11,000 calories a day program.” James replied, setting his bag down. Megan smiled at him and then pulled out the food, her stomach growling loudly. Though it wasn’t her usual - three bacon topped cheeseburgers, a large fry and a chocolate milkshake - it was better than nothing at all. 

“Do you think Cat’s actually going to eat all of that?” Megan whispered, peering through the window at her. Kara turned to look at Cat as well, who had almost cleaned out the thing of fries.

“Oh my god, I think she is. In the past couple of years I’ve been working for her, I’ve never seen her pick up a burger, much less three of them.” Kara replied and they both laughed softly. Just as they were about to pick up their food, a loud boom came from outside, causing the windows in the building to shatter. They both tossed their food down and shared a glance. 

“You stay for a minute, I’ll go. Cat will be suspicious if we both le-.” Megan started but Kara cut her off. 

“No time. Outside, now.” She told her and then looked over at Winn as they ran out. “Winn, make excuses for us!” 

“Oh, y-yeah. Alright. You got it. Kara.” He called back, looking over Cat nervously. 

Megan’s eyes turned red and her clothes changed in a flash of crimson. Kara tossed her clothes down on the top of the roof and they both shot into the sky to asses the damage. There was a massive impact crater in the middle of the road and cars had started to pile up in the intersection. It took her a minute to realize what the large pool of black oil was in the middle of the road, but when she figured it out, her stomach dropped. 

“Oh no.” Megan whispered and then darted down to the road, leaving Kara above the roof, confused. 

“Megan! Wait!” Kara yelled out, following after her. Megan was on the ground now, staring at the pool of oil. 

“Kara, we have to get out of here no-” She began, but was promptly cut off. The oil launched towards her, pulling itself into her body through her eyes, mouth and nose. It pulled her to the cement and Kara watched in horror as the creature dragged Megan to her knees. Her comm started to buzz and she breathed a small sigh of relief. 

“Lucy. We have a major problem. Something is taking control of Megan’s body. It just landed her and targeted her.” Kara said into the comm, watching the oil drain out of the crater and into Megan’s body.

“I know. We’re watching it right now. Her vitals are spiking wildly.” Lucy paced around the DEO, watching the monitors nervously. “It’s taking control of her nervous center.”

“What do we do?” 

“We wait.”

Kara nodded in a silent response, watching carefully as the oil finished draining. Megan’s skin changed from it’s usual bright green to a pale red color. The girl sat up slowly, her nose and mouth dripping black oil. Slowly, her eyes flicked open. 

“Megan?” Kara asked carefully, a bit of fear in her voice. The thing looked at her and grinned, its black eyes flashing. Her teeth were stained black from whatever it was, and then oil smudged her mouth like blood. 

“Megan’s not home right now. Leave a message after the beep.” The thing paused, pressing it lips together and then continued. “Beeeeeeeeeep.” 

“Get out of her body.” Kara’s eyes started to glow, but her comm stopped her. 

“Kara no! If you hurt her, you’re only hurting Megan. It’s attached to her brain stem. It’s controlling everything.” Lucy voice crackled through the intercom. There was a long pause and then Lucy sighed. “We need J’onn. Neutralize Megan, I’ll work on finding him.” 

“Alright.” Kara replied and then looked back at Megan, or whoever was controlling her at least. “Who are you?” 

“I’m T’arr. Now, tell me blondie, what planet are we on?” The thing, T’arr, spoke in a higher octave than Megan. Honestly, it was quite grating. 

“Earth.” Kara didn’t really know what to do. Does she attack? Does she wait and see what the thing does? How powerful was it?

“Oh, humans. So easy to subdue.” It grinned and then whipped its hands outwards. The same oil that crashed now shot out of Megan’s hands, pulling two cars towards her. She lifted them up and tossed them towards each other. Kara leaped into the air, pulling the driver out of one as fast as she could. The other car was flung into the street, rolling over on itself. 

“No!” Kara screamed, putting the driver down. The other driver hadn’t made it out of the car in time and was killed by the crash. 

“And so easy to kill. It’s amazing that a species so weak has survived so lon-” She was cut off by Kara slamming into her at full force. The kryptonian slammed the creature into the nearest building driving her up the side of it. The two tossed each other farther and farther into the sky, both landing impressive blows. T’arr tossed another volley of oil at Kara, tossing her back down towards the surface of the planet. They continued this for a while; Kara trying everything from frost breath to laser eyes, but T’arr just phased through everything. She had Megan’s powers and then some. After a while, they both began to fatigue. T’arr shot herself at Supergirl with the last amount of energy she had left , slamming into her as hard as she could. Kara shot downwards towards the surface like an asteroid, trying to regain her balance. She hit the ground at full force, the wind sufficiently knocked out of her. 

“Well this was fun, but I’ve got more important things to do.” T’arr said, though she knew Kara wouldn’t hear her from all the way up there. She shot off through the sky, creating a bit of a sonic boom behind her and disappeared from sight. 

“Supergirl!” One of the onlooking reporters yelled out, jogging over to her. “What’s happened to Miss Martian?” They asked, helping her up.

“She’s been compromised.” 

 

* * *

 

“J’onn, thank god you’re here.” Lucy smiled softly, though the meeting was under less-than-pleasant circumstances. 

“I had no choice. If T’arr is on the loose, we need to neutralize her as quickly as possible.” The large green figure replied and Lucy nodded.

“What is she exactly?” Kara asked, walking up. 

“T’arr is an alien being from Mars. She is the most dangerous creature on the planet, hands down. In her normal state, she’s a sort of black oil, but she can possess bodies at will. Not only does she assume the powers of that being, she can also steal powers from others. She’s almost completely invulnerable.” 

“You say almost. What’s her kryptonite?” Lucy questioned, pursing her lips and folding her arms. 

“Radiation. There’s a catch though. Gamma radiation can shut T’arr off, but she’ll always be in Megan’s system. If Megan ever comes in contact with high levels of radiation again, T’arr will be reactivated.” J’onn’s voice was uncharacteristically grave, but this was a serious matter. The being had the power to wipe out the entire planet if she wanted. 

“We have to do it. We’ll use Kara as bait to get T’arr’s attention, and you will administer the radiation.”

“What about the radiation? Will it affect Megan?” Kara piped up, bringing up a point that none of them had considered. 

“It will break down her disguise. She will revert to her natural state, but it will allow her to regenerate faster. We’ll need to keep her away from the public if we want to protect her true identity.” 

“Alright. Let’s get moving then.” 

 

* * *

 

Kara now floated above the plains that bordered National City. She knew T’arr would come, she just wasn’t sure when. A couple of hours passed by, and she was starting to question it, but she remained vigilante. Soon, a familiar sonic boom sounded out and T’arr appeared. Her suit was different- It had long, revealing diagonal slits going down the sides of the torso, and her hair had an undercut on the left side. She didn’t waste any time making herself at home. 

“Took you long enough.” Kara deadpanned, looking up at the thing. 

“I can never resist a good ass-beating.” T’arr smirked, lowering herself to Kara’s level. 

“Well you want to fight? Let’s fight.” 

 


End file.
